


Bath time

by Donya



Series: Loki in Midgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers sweet body products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

Tony almost missed pre-Loki times because between wild sex and unexpectedly nice cuddling he was forced into the warm world of the sweetest scents and decadent long baths. Damned Loki going crazy over the most trivial perks of living on Earth, after the embarrassing phase of utter love for sparkling water (?), Loki accidentally discovered sweet shower gels and it went downhill from that. Tony's weak arguments that it's for girls were ignored and he had no other choice but to buy whatever Loki wanted, unless he wished to be severely punished.

It wasn't just paying for those ridiculous products and smelling Loki's skin, of course not. Now Tony was in the bathtub, slowly washing Loki's hair with a handful of a coconut shampoo. He had learnt his lesson when he was elbowed countless times for being too harsh, Loki would yell, 'GGGenly! You brute!' Carefully massaging Loki's scalp, Tony had to resist the temptation of tugging ungently hair and dirty talking to his self-indulgent god. That was the awful thing about taking a bath with Loki- absolutely no sex because it's so dirty, quite literally, and while Loki didn't really mind being covered in Tony's cum in bed, in the bathtub it was forbidden and non-negotiable. 

Loki sighed contently, leaning his back against Tony's chest, taking his time with applying a gingerbread sugar body scrub on his calves. Deprived of the joys of celebrating Christmas and baking gingerbread cookies, Loki was irrationally attracted to the rich aroma of cinnamon, ginger, anise, nutmeg and cloves. Tony rolled his eyes, still it was less annoying than the apple pie baths- an apple pie body wash peeling made Loki's skin incredibly soft but the strong smell, ugh, Tony couldn't bring himself to eat apple pie after that ordeal, especially that Loki had also an apple pie body butter. But he missed Asgard and golden apples, so Tony shut up.

At least he didn't have to start his day like this, Loki would take a long shower, washing his already wonderfully smooth body with a coffee peeling gel. That actually smelled nice, Tony thought, even though Loki would later use his coffee body soufflé and Tony couldn't get over the pretentious name. Soufflé. _Body soufflé_.

It started with a chocolate and pistachios shower gel, Loki almost licked it off his fingers, purring in delight. Chocolate wasn't that bad but then Loki found a caramel and cinnamon wash scrub and went nuts. 'Starrrk, this smells like caramel latte! Or cookies! So sweet! Why didn't you tell me about this?' Then there was a coconut and banana sorbet body wash, a melon and watermelon body mousse and a chocolate and mint bath milk. An orange and liquorice gel that could totally give one diabetes, a raspberry and vanilla bath foam that gave the impression of soaking in liquid marshmallows.

If Tony wasn't careful, Loki would literally attack him with his soft forearm, urging him maniacally, 'SMELL. SMELL ME, STARK.' The sheets and the mattress didn't smell like sex or sweat but rather like confectionery. Even Steve noticed that something was odd when one time he was standing too close to Tony. 

'What is that- have you been eating chocolate?'

'No, that's ridiculous, why would I smell like sweets, that's crazy!' Tony swiftly lied, not at all suspiciously storming out of the room.

Still, it was bearable as long as Tony could dirty Loki, make him so, so dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I don't know anything about the English lg.


End file.
